Encuentros
by YudAidea
Summary: Encuentros entre un joven chino y una chica un tanto excéntrica que los llevarán a un futuro romance. UA. SxS.


Primer encuentro

Había sido raro. Fue en su tercer día de clases en aquel instituto, el nuevo instituto. El primer día llegó temprano, se sentó en cualquier puesto que estuviera pegado a la ventana y esperó a que se llenara el salón con los audífonos puestos. Nadie pareció notarlo, por el hecho de que no le sonreía a nadie y que los demás no se conocían del todo bien, aunque algunos ya se saludaban entre sí. Tampoco muchos notaron su nacionalidad, a simple vista, él no se veía más que como un joven saludable de dieciséis años y nueve meses. Eso hasta que empezó la primera clase y se puso de pie para decir en voz alta su nombre e indicar de qué escuela venía.

Ese día comió solo y pasó el tiempo restante del receso andando por los pasillos y el patio para conocer mejor la escuela. Le costaba mucho trabajo entablar una conversación duradera con sus nuevos compañeros, debido a su vocabulario lacónico de siempre y al hecho de las decenas de ojos curiosos que lo miraban como al extranjero de la clase, cosa que a él incomodaba.

El segundo día un solidario par de compañeros se acercó a él para proponerle almorzar juntos y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. A decir verdad, no logró fiarse completamente de ese par, el más alto, un chico de cabellos negros cortos, no paraba de sonreír mientras contaba historia tras otra de sucesos (algo increíbles, a su parecer) que habían tenido lugar en el instituto Seijo. El otro, con sus anteojos puestos y una sonrisa un tanto más discreta le seguía la corriente a su amigo.

Quedaron en almorzar juntos al día siguiente y Yamazaki propuso ir a enseñarle uno de los mejores sitios para jugar billar en la ciudad, aprovechando la falta de deberes por ser los primeros días.

-Hoy no puedo –Se disculpó Syaoran -,quedé de acompañar a mi hermana a conseguir unas cosas.

-Entonces mañana – Dijo el chico de ojos azules, su nombre era Eriol- a la misma hora, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

El tercer día, precisamente, fue cuando ocurrió. No fue exactamente un suceso relevante, en realidad. Pero sí lo había dejado un poquito desconcertado.

Ya era la hora en la que había quedado de verse con sus compañeros Hiraguizawa y Yamazaki en los casilleros de zapatos para irse directo a la vagancia, cuando caminaba por el pasillo de los de segundo año. Notó entonces, mirando por la ventana, que el clima a su alrededor era perfecto, perfectamente templado. Cuando llegó a su casillero pudo divisar a sus compañeros y los saludó con una mano mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo de la camiseta, en el pecho, que era donde había estado guardando la llavecita para abrir la puerta de su apartado, para que no se le olvidara. No estaba ahí, hizo memoria y recordó haberla sacado en la clase de Lengua para tener algo en las manos y contrarrestar el nerviosismo de ser el próximo en hacer lectura en voz alta y poner en evidencia su acento.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, atrayendo su atención. Se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una risita leve.

-¿Eh? Sí… pero esperen un minuto, me olvidé de algo en el salón.

Salió caminado a pasos rápidos para ahorrarse tiempo y subió las escaleras de dos. Cuando se puso enfrente de la puerta trasera del aula, la abrió despacio y desde su sitio pudo divisar su llave tirada a un lado del mesabanco que ocupaba. Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Aunque al parecer la otra persona que compartía espacio junto a él ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. De pie cerca de la puerta trasera, Syaoran Li vio aquella menuda figura a tres cuartos de perfil, que sostenía entre sus manos una escoba con mango de color rojo y que parecía estar muy concentrada mirando algo en la pata de uno de las mesitas de estudio. Tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, cayendo por su espalda y debido la luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas, se le veía muy dorado. Pudo notar que en vez de traer zapatos escolares traía un par de botitas negras hasta el tobillo…_ ¿y quién se fija en eso, por Dios?_

Antes de poder seguir pensando en estas cosas la chica emitió su primer movimiento. Se puso en cuclillas y tomó de aquel lugar que había estado observando algo y lo puso entre sus dedos. Syaoran, desde ahí no podía ver qué era, pero aseguraba que no era algo higiénico o apetitoso. Lo decía por que después de vacilar unos dos segundos, la chica se lo metió a la boca, masticando con un gesto de placer en su rostro.

Él la miró completamente extrañado, la sala estaba en silencio. Se quedó medio atontado ahí de pie y al segundo siguiente la muchacha ya había salido de ahí dando saltitos, sin aterrizar en su presencia.

Syaoran salió de ahí pensando en esa chica a la que ni siquiera había podido ver bien a la cara, para después reconocerla y decirle qué demonios había sido eso.

Pero luego se relajó. _A lo mejor sólo era un dulce que se le cayó y no quiso desperdiciarlo. Tal vez ella siga la regla de los cinco segundos. _Pensó.

_Pero qué chica más extraña. _

-Y más despistada –Murmuró –Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

Decidió dejar el tema en el aire y apresurarse para no dejar esperar más a sus… ¿amigos? Nah, apenas los conocía. Serían colegas.

-¿Por qué tanto rato? – Preguntó el chico de ojos muy rasgados cuando lo vio a llegar.

-Mh, nada. Es que me quedé mirando algo medio raro. –Dijo él mientras se cambiaba la zapatilla derecha.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Eriol lo miró interrogante.

-Nada que importe –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisilla.

Habiéndose dado cuenta de lo poco platicador que era el chino desde el día anterior, decidieron dejarlo ahí y adelantarse a la salida. Syaoran se agachó para cambiarse el otro zapato cuando vio un par de botines negros pasar justo a lado de él, eran los mismos. Levantó la cabeza y a dos casilleros del suyo estaba aquella chica guardando algo. Ella volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió amable, él se desconcertó un poco.

-¿Li, verdad? – Dijo ella. Y el notó que tenía la mirada tremendamente inocentona. ¿Eso era normal? Bueno, sus ojos, físicamente lo eran, los adecuados para una chica, pero parecía que le hubiesen pegado la mirada de su sobrina de cinco años en estos. Un minuto. _¿Sabe mi nombre?_

-Tú… ¿vas en mi clase? –Preguntó. _Pues claro, ¿Qué no la viste hace rato allá arriba en tu salón?_

-Eh, sí –Dijo ella, y sonrió nuevamente. Dos arruguitas se formaron en los extremos de sus ojos. –Tú eres el chico que viene de China, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Es un país magnífico.

-¿Has estado ahí?

-Claro – Dijo ella. –Cuando tenía once años acompañé a mi padre en su trabajo en Honk Kong.

Él iba a contestar que esta era su región de origen pero se vio interrumpido por un grito de Yamazaki quien pedía que se apurara. Él contesto con una seña que decía algo como espérame un segundo y volvió la vista a la chica frente a él.

-Bueno, debo irme.

Él le extendió la mano derecha, en un gesto bastante acostumbrado en su familia, pero ella la apartó.

-Lo siento –Dijo con una risita-, es que estoy enferma, y acabo de estornudar.

Él supuso que se había cubierto con las manos y por eso el cuidado.

-Bueno, hasta luego- Pronunció Syaoran.

Ella sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Adiós.

-Adiós. –Dijo correspondiéndola y se alejó.

_¿Qué clase de trabajo tendría el padre de esa chica para viajar a Honk Kong_? Se preguntó, en un divago de su mente. _A lo mejor es empresario como papá y necesita estar moviéndose, como nosotros. _

_Y a lo mejor se conocen. _

-Estaba pensando –Dijo Yamazaki -, en si ir al que en mi opinión es el mejor, o al que queda más cerca.

_¿De qué hablarán?_

Sus compañeros, al ver su cara de desorientado, dieron la explicación.

-Hablaba del billar –Expuso Hiragizawa- Hay uno aquí cerca, pero siempre está lleno de gente y no hay tan buen servicio. Y está el del centro, que es mucho mejor, pero tendríamos que abordar el subterráneo, ¿tú qué opinas?

Syaoran lo pensó un poco y decidió que sería mejor la opción lejana, quería conocer mejor el servicio subterráneo japonés y le atosigaban los lugares llenos de gente.

-Me parece bien el del centro.

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación de trenes, donde Syaoran no pudo evitar ver todo con curiosidad para así almacenar todo tipo de información que le fuera de ayuda en un futuro.

-Parece un turista-Comentó Eriol a Takashi en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Syaoran, que no había alcanzado a escuchar.

-No, nada. –Eriol negó –Entremos.

Se acomodaron dentro del vagón, Yamazaki sentado y tanto Eriol como Syaoran de pie frente a él.

-Oye, Li. –Llamó el alto chico desde su asiento.

-¿Mh?

-Te vimos con alguien en los casilleros. ¿Quién era?

_¿Alguien? Ah, ella…_

-Una chica, uhm…

_¿Cómo se llamaba?_

-¿No te acuerdas de su nombre? –Preguntó Eriol, mientras el transporte se ponía en marcha.

-Es que no me lo dijo.

-¿Pues cómo era? –Dijo Yamazaki.

-Pues… -Syaoran rememoró a la chica y explicó-, me llegaba como por aquí –Dijo, apuntando con la mano desocupada la mitad de su cuello -, tenía el pelo por la espalda y café clarito.

-Ajá…

-Y los ojos verdes.

-Ah, ya, ya. –Dijo Yamazaki, meneando la cabeza- Kinomoto.

_¿Así se llamaba?_

-¿Kinomoto qué? –Preguntó Syaoran.

-Sakura- Le respondió Eriol, con una sonrisa.

-Está rara, la verdad –Apuntó Yamazaki.

-¿Cómo rara?

_Yo no le vi nada raro… bueno, sí. Pero exceptuando aquello no había nada más. _

_-_Pues… sí. A veces estás hablando con ella y se le va la onda. Deberías verla cuando expone, te agarras la barriga de la risa.

-Eso es cruel –Dijo Hiragizawa –Yo más bien diría que es un tanto excéntrica.

-Nada más lo dices por que es la mejor amiga de tu dulcinea.

-No le digas así a mi novia.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Tienes novia?-Preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños, quién en algún momento se había perdido en la conversación.

-Bueno… no exactamente. Estamos quedando, pero ya casi.

-Eso lleva diciendo desde el año pasado –Susurró Takashi, divertido.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de Tomoyo? ¿En qué estábamos?

-En Kinomoto –Respondió Yamazaki. –Pero sabes, Li. A pesar de lo que te dijimos no te fíes. La mayoría son rumores que se encargan de esparcir las chicas. Sabrá Dios por qué. Lo que sí sé que es muy buena. Yo he estado con ella desde el colegio.

-Muy noble- Segundó Eriol.

-Un poco despistada… -Dijo el chico que se encontraba sentado, moviendo la mano.

-Pero noble. –Insistió Eriol

-Y un tanto torpe.

-Pero noble –Puntualizó Syaoran, riendo.

Ambos amigos le siguieron y un minuto después las puertas del vagón se desplegaron. ´

-¡Legamos! –Exclamó Yamazaki. Recobrando energías, los tres salieron al billar.


End file.
